


Need your attention

by AStarryMystery



Series: Camboy Jisung AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Camboy!Jisung, Cock Cages, Han just wants affection and orgasms, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Submissive!Jisung, Vibrators, slight degradation, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarryMystery/pseuds/AStarryMystery
Summary: Chan walks in on Jisung jerking off in front of a camera when Jisung is supposed to be working on writing song lyrics.





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung’s hair was sticking to his forehead, his breath heavy behind the cotton material of his black mask that hid the majority of his face. He had taken his time fingering himself, making himself desperate for more. He had been at this for over an hour. Jisung loved the nights he could really take his time and enjoy the sensations of pleasuring himself. With how hectic his schedule was, he didn’t always have time to enjoy himself in the way he wanted.

 

“Fuck, I want to come.” Jisung whined, his hips bucking into his own fist. “Please let me.” he begged. It was getting late and he was desperate for release before he’d have to end his session. It’s not that he really needed anyone’s permission to come, he just wanted someone else to be in control of making him feel good.

 

**_[11:00 pm L.M.]:_ **

_ruin your orgasm, princess._

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Jisung whimpered out as he let go of his twitching dick after reading the paid comment, crying out as he ruined his own orgasm. He was left sensitive and unsatisfied.

 

“You’re so mean!” He pouted after he had caught his breath.

 

L.M. was his favorite viewer and he was glad the man was able to make it to his stream. The man had a busy schedule, it seemed, but he always took time to comment on Jisung’s videos after the streams were finished.

 

He was one of Jisung’s frequent tippers and sometimes they spoke in passing over direct message on the site he used for streaming. He was really fond of the man; He always knew Jisung’s weak spots. That didn’t mean Jisung wasn’t pouting at his loss of an orgasm because of him, though.

 

**_[11:03 pm L.M.]:_ **

_And you’re so cute when you’re desperate._

 

Jisung huffed slightly. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hand back around his sensitive cock and read people’s demands for another hour but he had to be up early the next morning to go over the choreography to one of their new songs.

 

“I’m cute and I’m tired so we’ll end here for tonight, guys! Bye!” He waved to the camera before ending the stream for his thousands of viewers. It used to freak Jisung out when so many people had joined his stream, now it only left him feeling satisfied and content. He adored the attention he was getting and the fact he could make so many people come.

 

Seconds after closing out the stream there had been a notification of a direct message. Jisung checked the chat box that had appeared. L.M. was reminding him to drink and eat something before he went to bed. Jisung was starving but he was too tired to force his aching limbs back to the kitchen. Jisung would just try to eat a large breakfast the next morning to make up for the skipped meal.

 

Removing the face mask he always wore as a precaution, Jisung exhaled deeply, cleaning up the best he could without a shower. He had taken one earlier that evening and he didn’t want anyone curious as to why he needed another. A knock on his door came not long after he had pulled clean pajamas on.

 

“You didn’t eat dinner, you better not wind up dehydrated too.” Minho scolded, handing him a cold water bottle and a protein bar. Jisung felt grateful because regardless of how thirsty he was, he was far too tired and lazy to go get the bottle himself.

 

“Thank you.” He smiled softly.

 

Despite still feeling needy, sleep came easy to him that night. Embarrassingly, he had woken up with a hard-on that he didn’t have time to take care of. Minho hadn’t made the situation any easier, tightly hugging him from behind, his breath ghosting across his neck while Jisung was still half asleep and needy. It took a lot to drag him to breakfast that morning. After spending hours working on their morning practicing, Chan and Jisung had wound up back at the dorm.

 

The others had planned to go see a movie and to do some shopping after practice and Jisung wasn’t feeling up to it. He really wanted some alone time and luckily for him, Chan had also wanted to use the free time to work on some songs. Jisung swore their leader never took a break. Sometimes he wanted to force Chan to spend a day doing absolutely nothing. Or if he was being more honest, he’d love to spend a lazy day with Chan where the elder did nothing but him.

 

Jisung was really excited to try out the new vibrating plug one of his viewers had sent to him. It was one of the best perks to being a camboy, being sent things he’d otherwise be too scared to buy for himself. His viewers often bought him clothes and toys to try out during his streams. It took Jisung a while to build up the courage to actually use the gifts that had been bought for him.

 

The outfits were still a rather new concept to Jisung. It took him longer to find the confidence to wear the clothing and costumes his viewers had picked out for him than it had anything else. It was less scary to test out the toys. It may seem like they were only outfits, and that Jisung had nothing to be afraid of, but he was scared that everyone would realize he wasn’t that attractive once they had seen him in the clothing they had picked out for him.

 

When Jisung had finally came around to the outfits it had been less embarrassing than he had originally feared. Jisung loved being complimented and his viewers loved when he dressed up even more. The negative comments about his appearance never came. After a while it stopped being scary and Jisung learned to enjoy seeing the clothing items they picked out for him. Lingerie, schoolgirl uniforms, they had bought Jisung every cliché you could think of. It made him happy that people put so much thought into something only for him. It was even sweeter when he was sent things totally unrelated to his streams like plushies and skincare products.

Luckily for Jisung, no one ever really questioned why he always had packages showing up for him.

 

Jisung had settled for something a little more simple this time around. Normally, Jisung would be livestreaming during a situation like this, but he wasn’t sure how long the boys would be gone.

 

It would be terrible if someone saw a member of Stray Kids on a camboy’s feed. It would also be far too easy for someone to realize his identity if they saw another member. Chan was still in the dorm so he opted to film a video to be uploaded for his viewers later instead, just to be safe.

 

Jisung was too paranoid that Chan would call out his name and someone might notice if he started a stream right now. He had a livestream the day before so his viewers would be okay without the one on one interaction for a little while, even though he craved their commentary.

 

It had been late in the afternoon when Jisung excused himself to his room. He had told Chan that he planned to spend the rest of the evening working on a few new songs alone while the others were still away. In his defense, he really had planned to get some more writing done first.

 

The only thing that kept Jisung from keeping his word was that his dick had started aching for attention when he was just a few lines in. Jisung had been feeling pretty insatiable lately and he was still somewhat desperate for the orgasm he was denied the day prior.

 

He was currently wearing knee length socks, a mini skirt, and a pastel oversized sweater that made his tiny frame look even smaller than it was with how the fabric swallowed him. The current outfit he was wearing had been sent to him from L.M. a few weeks prior. Jisung liked that it made him feel cute instead of exposed.

 

He was on his knees stroking his cock, working his fingers inside of himself, anticipating the stretch of the vibrating plug. This toy had been much thicker than what Jisung had been used to using. Soft mewls spilled through his parted lips as he edged himself; Gasping as he let go of his cock before he could come. Jisung teased himself until he was a panting mess that was ready to fall apart at the softest touch. Biting his lip he started working the plug inside of himself, groaning at the stretch. Tears had started to gather in the corner of his eyes and a light sheen of sweat was coating his body.

 

That’s how this mess started; Jisung being insatiably needy. Being a camboy wasn’t the smartest idea.There were so many risks he faced by doing streams. It was always risky because one of the boys could realize what he really got up to alone in his room when he claimed to be writing. He also had to make sure there were no identifying objects around him when he filmed. He had to make sure that the viewers couldn’t see anything that would cause someone to be able to identify him or his room. He had to keep his face hidden. Jisung was an idol after all, it would be terrible for everyone around him if he got caught.

 

Jisung’s desire always beat out his anxieties. It was hard for him to find the time to meet his sexual needs with the hectic schedule the group had otherwise. Jisung liked the attention; he liked being told what to do. It made being a camboy the perfect solution.

 

Okay, maybe it wasn’t actually the perfect solution, but it was the best that he could manage. It was a pretty stupid solution, for him at least, in all honesty. He wouldn’t find it stupid if he didn’t have a career that could be ruined because of his camming, but he did. He was far too scared of rejection or his members being repulsed by him to ask for their help. He felt guilty when they crept into his mind.

 

He would be lying if he said he didn’t think about them. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Minho’s hands stroking him, what it felt like to have Chan using him to get off. Jisung liked to imagine how they’d react to Jisung dressed up and begging for them.

 

That led to another thing about being a camboy, he loved knowing that thousands of people got off to the sight of him. If Jisung couldn’t get fucked by someone, at least he could let his viewers tell him how to get off and praise him. He easily got addicted to the feeling.

 

Jisung was so used to being overloaded with responsibility. He constantly beat himself up and stressed over being perfect. He had to be more attractive, his lyrics had to be better, he had to have a better flow for a rap, he needed his voice to be lower than it was, he needed to do better on the choreography and stop making so many mistakes.

 

He was exhausted and those thoughts took up so much of his energy. He needed them to stop for a while, needed someone else to be in charge. More than anything he needed to be someone else, someone better. He didn’t want to be Jisung, the kid with the weird face that kept making mistakes and who wasn’t worth the attention.

 

Jisung got to be someone else entirely when he livestreamed. He was someone cute, desirable, someone who wasn’t messing everything up. People weren’t calling him dumb, making fun of his features, or overloading him with hate comments. He had gotten so used to negative comments towards his appearance and actions that it honestly shocked him when his viewers would praise him.

 

It also made Jisung happy knowing that there really were people who dedicated time to his videos and streams. Maybe being a camboy wasn’t the most responsible thing, but it gave Jisung a break.

 

That’s how Chan found him, dressed up, his cock a leaking mess. A thick vibrating plug causing him to be a whining incoherent pile on his bedroom floor that couldn’t stop his body from shaking with pleasure. Jisung had been so close to orgasm when Chan walked in. Jisung usually remembered to lock his door, but because he had started unexpectedly, remembering to lock the door was something he forgot; Especially, because he hadn’t actually started a livestream.

 

When Chan saw the camera he was furious. “Is this what you’ve been doing in your free time, Hannie?” He questioned in a livid tone. Chan couldn’t believe one of his members would be doing something so risky.

 

“I can explain.” Jisung whined, yanking his short skirt over his exposed cock reaching out to grab the remote to the vibrator off the bed only to have Chan pick it up first. Chan turned the setting to low, but didn’t turn it off. Jisung wasn’t able to tell if that was an accident or not. Jisung was sitting on his knees on the floor, his thighs shaking as he looked up at Chan.

 

He could have lied but he wasn’t really thinking about much other than the orgasm he had just been denied, yet again.

“I’ve just been frustrated lately and this helps.” Jisung tried to explain in a small voice, feeling vulnerable under their leader’s dark gaze.  
  
“What exactly is this?” Chan demanded and Jisung really wished he could interpret how Chan was feeling, apart from anger, at least.

  
“I’m a camboy” Jisung confessed. “I let people tell me how to get off. Streaming helps me to feel less stressed” His voice was still shaky and he honestly wasn’t sure how he was forming sentences. His hips were still jerking slightly, looking for stimulation. Jisung just wanted to come for christ sake. He was starting to feel over sensitive with the light vibration pressed up against his prostate.  

 

His orgasm was put on hold, yet again. Of course, Chan wanted to punish him for being irresponsible. They had went down to the living room. Jisung’s legs were a trembling mess as he walked to sit on the couch in front of the table where chan had set out a notebook and pen.

 

“Finish the lyrics you started and then you can come.”

 

Jisung was embarrassed by how much he loved Chan telling him want to do; How much he loved Chan being in charge of whether Jisung would get to come or not. He felt ashamed and desperate.

 

Chan’s eyes never left Jisung’s flushed face and it overwhelmed him.

His thighs were trembling as he forced himself not to squirm in his seat. This was Chan’s idea of a punishment; He sincerely doubted that he was going to be let off easy. It was hard to concentrate when he wanted nothing more than to be touched or allowed to touch himself. Chan kept the vibrator on a low setting, one that left Jisung craving more and nearly insane with desperation.

 

“You should be writing, Jisung.” Chan reminded, causing Jisung to rest his head on the table in annoyance. “Chan, please, I can’t concentrate like this.”

 

“That’s too bad, baby, maybe you should have thought about concentrating on your writing instead of wasting time jerking off in front of a camera. Aren’t you always the one to say you can finish writing a rap in ten minutes? It shouldn’t be that hard for you.”

 

“I can’t.” Jisung whined, his breath leaving him in a sharp exhale at the pet name Chan had used.

 

“Maybe I should lock your cock up then since you can’t stop worrying about that pathetic little thing for five minutes to finish a rap; Maybe you shouldn’t be allowed to play with yourself at all.”

 

Jisung’s dick twitched at the threat. One of his viewers had sent him a pink cock cage that he had yet to try out. He was waiting for a free day where he could fully take advantage of the device.

 

“What are the others gonna think if they see you dressed up like a slut in the living room for everyone to see?”

 

It made Jisung desperate to see what Chan would think if he saw just how slutty Jisung really did dress when the occasion called for it. Jisung tried to focus his vision on the page in front of him. He kind of liked the idea of the others walking in on them like this. The members coming back only to see Jisung in a mini skirt, his thighs trembling as Chan watched him plead to come as he squirmed on their living room couch.

 

It was becoming too much for Jisung. “Please let me finish the lyrics after I come.” He whimpered. “I need you.” He gasped out, not really meaning to, even though he wanted Chan more than anything at that moment. “Please take care of me.” Jisung whined, tears finally spilling down his cheeks as he sobbed in frustration.

 

There was a sudden shift in Chan’s indifferent demeanor. Chan pushed Jisung back onto the couch. “Are you sure about that, Sungie?”

 

“Yes, Yes, Yes.” Jisung rushed out, pleased when Chan’s body weight was rest against him. Chan had switched the vibrator to a medium high setting, smug when Jisung’s body arched up against him. “Are you sure you need me, Sungie? It looks like you’re about to come already.”

 

“I want you” Jisung’s high pitched moan went straight to Chan’s dick. “Please, Hannie needs you.” The boy squirmed and Chan took pity on him finally turning off the vibrating plug and letting the remote fall somewhere on the couch beside them. Carefully taking the plug out, Chan lays it on the couch. The brunette was left feeling empty and clenching around nothing.

 

Jisung was trembling and Chan couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Jisung laid out in front of him like this. Spreading Jisung’s thighs apart Chan dove in peppering the skin with kisses before latching on. He wanted to mark Jisung up. Chan wanted everyone to be able to see the bruises he left on Jisung’s skin if Jisung even dared to do a livestream again.

 

“Chan,” The boy pouted impatiently.

 

“You don’t make the rules, Sungie. You're not the one in charge right now. So let me love you, alright?”

 

Jisung hid his face behind his arm after giving a soft nod, before scolding himself internally and looking down at Chan. Jisung didn’t want to forget how the older looked right now. He couldn’t believe that their leader was currently in between his thighs sucking bruises on his skin.

 

“You’re so pretty, baby.” Chan muttered against his skin. Jisung jolted as if he had been shocked, a loud whine falling from his lips.

 

“Ah, is that what it is?”

 

Jisung was confused. By now chan was sitting back up unbuttoning his pants. He was mesmerized at the site of Chan’s erection. His mouth salivated and if he wasn’t so strung out he would beg for Chan to let Jisung give him a blowjob first.

 

“Have we not been giving you enough attention, Hannie? Is that why you’re fucking yourself for all of those nasty strangers to see; Have I not been taking enough care of you, sweetheart?”

 

Jisung felt his heart skip and a wave of desire wash over him at Chan’s words, giving Chan a timid nod. He felt like he had just taken a potent drug with how hazy and blissed the words made him feel.

  
“I’ll have to fix that, baby.” Chan quickly entered Jisung and the brunette couldn’t believe how good it felt to finally have Chan inside of him.

 

Right when Jisung was about to complain about Chan’s lack of movement the blonde’s lips pressed against his in a sweet, slow kiss. Chan’s thrusts had started off slow as well.

 

Breaking off from the kiss, Chan watched the pleasured expressions that took over Jisung’s face as he started to quicken his pace, angling his thrusts to find Jisung’s prostate. He was rewarded with a loud gasp as Jisung’s body trembled beneath him once he had found it. Jisung was sensitive and it was adorable hearing all the small whimpers that left his lips.

 

It took so much willpower for Chan to hold back for as long as he had. He had been tempted to give in and fuck Jisung the second he saw the boy jerking himself off. It had been torture to deny the boy for so long.

 

“You’re so perfect for me, Sungie. You’re such a good boy. You don’t need to do livestreams for attention, sweetheart. I’m always gonna be right here for you.” Chan grunted, taking the boy’s neglected cock into his hand to stroke in time with his thrusts.

 

“Fuck, Chan.”  
  
“So good, angel. Are you gonna come for me? Gonna come because of my cock?”  
  
Han’s hand intertwined with Chan’s free one as he reached climax, moaning Chan’s name loudly as he came.

 

The visual of Han blissed out because of him had Chan spilling inside of the boy not long after. Placing a gentle kiss on Jisung’s lips Chan murmured, “We have a lot to talk about, Hannie.”

 


	2. Need His Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn't too terrible.

Minho felt bad about what he was planning to do. There was no way the cute camboy he had discovered was Jisung; Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. 

 

In all honesty, Minho was mainly in denial. He knew Jisung’s voice, Jisung’s body, Jisung’s room, for christ sake. Minho was too scared to actually confront his friend, wanting to make sure it was actually him. Sadly, Minho had already knew the truth to that answer deep down.

  
Minho hated that it was easier to say the things he naturally wanted to say to Jisung over messages that hid his identity, that is, if said camboy was actually Jisung. 

 

He was browsing the web, lately Jisung had– camboy had been dressing up. 

 

Ordering a package for the camboy meant he had tracking information that let him know the package arrived. 

 

Thankfully, addresses and other personal information had been omitted through the wishlist and gift donation that had been set up for the site’s models, for safety reasons, it was all the site’s handling, but Minho would know if a package he picked out showed up at the same time that Jisung received a package back at the dorm.

 

Confirmation had actually came earlier than the gift he had ordered and completely by accident. Jisung had sent Minho a cute text asking him to bring snacks and to come watch a movie with him.

 

When he made it to Jisung’s room, the boy had been in the bathroom and his laptop was left open on his bed. A quick accidental glance showed Jisung logged into his streaming account with messages Minho had sent him the day prior pulled up.

 

 Confused on how to handle the situation, Minho quickly pushed the laptop’s power button putting it into sleep mode. 

 

Jisung had attacked him with a hug when he came back and Minho couldn’t think of a way to talk to him about the issue. 

 

How do you tell your best friend that you found his porn streams and that it’s actually you that he’s been talking to online for all that time? 

 

A couple weeks had passed and Minho felt guilty that he didn’t stop talking to Jisung once he had confirmation that it was him.

 

Minho doesn’t know what finally pushes him to come clean, perhaps the guilt that had been eating at him finally outweighed his anxiousness. 

 

In true coward fashion Minho texted him. He told him that he knew about his streams and asked if he could come speak to Minho in person. He tried to keep the message as non-descriptive as he could. 

 

It took Jisung almost half an hour before he made it to Minho’s room. Minho couldn't imagine how difficult it must have been for the boy to come in here. He was more brave than Minho, to say the least.

 

“You...You saw my –” Jisung tried to start off. He looked so nervous and vulnerable.

 

”Please don’t be mad at me.” Jisung manages out after some difficulty, his eyes trained on the ground. 

 

“Sungie, please sit down.” Minho suggested in the softest tone that he could muster. 

 

Jisung had let out a shaky breath, sitting cautiously on the edge of Minho’s bed. “You’re not upset with me are you?”

 

Jisung couldn’t handle the thought of Minho finding him disgusting for what he had done. “I promise I’m going to try not to do the streams anymore. I know they were a bad idea.”

 

“Sung, I’m not mad at you. I just– I just need to tell you something.” Minho had sighed softly, running his hands through his hair. 

 

“I was a regular viewer.”   
  
“Oh god.”

 

“We talked on the site; I sent you gifts and gave you tips.”

 

“Did you know it was me the whole time?” Jisung couldn’t help but to feel dumb once he realized what the initials L.M. had stood for. It was glaringly obvious now.

 

“I mean, it was hard not to. At first I thought I was just imagining it, but it got harder to ignore. A couple weeks ago when we had a movie night you had left your account pulled up on your laptop, I had caught a glance of it. I just didn’t know how to confess and I was terrified you’d hate me for actually wanting those things with you. I really like you, Jisungie.”

  
  


Minho watched Jisung’s cheeks flushing with color as the boy stared up at him with wide eyes. 

 

“You like me?”   
  
Minho nodded softly. “Like you so much that I watched a camboy because he reminded me of you.”

 

“But it was me.” Jisung pouted

 

“I got really lucky about that.”

  
“So you’re not upset with me?” Minho asked anxiously moments after.   
  
“I’m not mad but–”

 

“But what?” Minho’s face scrunched up in confusion.

 

“You know, I still feel like you owe me an orgasm because of what happened in my last stream.”

 

Minho smirked “Maybe if you’re a good boy and earn it. Speaking of streams, are you really planning to quit streaming?”

 

Jisung bit his lip, fidgeting, a light flush adorning his face.“Chan may have found out about the streaming. He kind of wants me to stop so we’ve made a compromise.”

 

“Do you want to stop, though?” Minho questions in concern. Jisung only shrugged in response. 

 

“I’m not sure yet.”

  
  


Chan had taken things surprisingly well seeing as he walked in on Jisung with Minho’s cock in his mouth. Their leader was a little mad that one of the members suspected the other to be making pornographic content without mentioning it to him; But in the end he wasn’t upset and he had gotten off to watching Jisung pleasuring Minho that day. 

 

They had a more serious discussion about Jisung and his streams sometime after. Minho didn’t think it was right for Chan to strip away Jisung’s choice in doing something he enjoyed, even if it was dangerous for them. Bringing up the point that it should be Jisung’s choice in the end if he ever streams again, so if he does miss it there won’t be any resentment towards Chan for forcing him to stop something. Chan eventually agreed even though he was still reluctant for valid reasons.

 

For now Jisung was just glad that he had both of them taking care of him in ways he never thought he’d be able to have.

 

“Oh god, it’s too high, Minho please stop.” Jisung whined, his body convulsing slightly. It was his first time using a Hitachi and the highest setting was too intense vibrating against Jisung’s locked cock cage.

 

“You know your safeword, angel.” Minho reminded him. Jisung could feel tears welling, it was frustrating, painful, and amazingly addictive. Jisung agreed to stay locked up until Chan had made it back to the dorm later that night but he didn’t know Minho planned to torture him the entire time. He was straining against the confines of the cage. “Do you want me inside of you, babydoll?” 

 

Jisung nodded, hoping Minho would take pity on him and unlock him early if they fucked. 

 

“Do you think showing Chan how pretty you look when I fuck you will make him come home faster, baby?”

 

Jisung huffed in impatience causing Minho to chuckle at him. 

 

“If he doesn’t come home soon can’t you just take care of me instead?” Jisung asked with an exaggerated pout.

 

“But you promised him that’d you would be a good boy and wait on him, didn’t you?” 

 

“I don’t know why I did that.”

 

“Because you’re the best and you’d do anything to make us proud, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Sometimes I swear you’re both evil.”

 

“No, you’re just impatiently needy, sweetheart. Chan was even kind enough to pick out a cute plug to keep you nice and full and even that wasn’t enough to satisfy you.”

 

“You should let him do this to you someday and then tell me who is impatiently needy.”

 

“You’d love that wouldn’t you? Would you want to see him fuck me after or would you want to do that, Sungie?”

 

“Just get inside me.” Jisung whined, kicking his legs a little, not wanting to give Minho anymore leverage than he already had against him. It was obvious Jisung became a new level of whiney on the days Minho would play with toys too. He loved seeing Minho stretched around a vibrator, silently gasping because the pleasure was too much and it made him an incoherent mess. 

 

Of course Minho wouldn’t make this any easier on Jisung. He was so worked up but Minho kept a slow pace, aiming accurately for his prostate. It was infuriating and Jisung couldn’t control how his body shook with pleasure each time Minho was fully sheathed inside of him again. 

 

“Are you gonna smile for Chan hyung, baby?” Minho teased, phone in hand. Jisung was going to glare but Minho chose that moment to speed up to a marginally faster pace and it left Jisung breathless.  

 

It was once Minho had dropped the phone once again that he really did get tired of teasing Jisung, lifting the boys thighs as he started to quickly thrust into him leaving the boy squeaking out moans at the abrupt change of pace. He could feel pleasure building, his limbs trembling not sure how to deal with the pent up arousal. 

 

It felt amazing and terrible, if he hadn’t been caged he’s sure he would have been brought over the edge by Minho’s precise thrusts. A choked out gasp left his lips when he felt Minho come inside of him, sparks running through him, body shaking with the orgasm he had been denied. 

 

Jisung wasn’t sure how long he’d been laying there, panting, desperate to catch his breath. Minho had pulled him into his embrace, wiping at his eyes and Jisung realized he had actually been crying, tears and small sniffles coming from him. 

 

“You did so well, sweetheart.” Minho cooed at him, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. “Love you so much, you know that don’t you?” 

 

Jisung sniffled some more before nodding. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up for when Chan hyung gets home, do you want to do that baby? I promise hyungs will make it all feel better soon.”    
  
Jisung let himself be carried to the bathroom, his limbs feeling like mush. If he had the energy he would giggle at the way Minho awkwardly struggled to start the shower without fully putting Jisung down. 

 

“You know I’m just going to have to shower again later.” Jisung complained half-heartedly. 

 

“That’s okay.” Minho assured, he was just happy that the boy’s tears had stopped.

 

Jisung’s legs were still smooth from shaving them the day prior and Minho always made excuses to take extra time lathering his legs, enjoying the silkiness when Jisung took the time to shave them. It felt nice to have his aching muscles soothed over by Minho’s comforting hands so it was hard to complain, even if they did wind up wasting a lot of water because Minho couldn’t help but be distracted by Jisung’s body. 

 

Minho truly did enjoy dressing Jisung up. The small amount of outfits Jisung had prior quickly turned into an entire wardrobe that he had to keep awkwardly hidden because Minho and Chan often went overboard. It was becoming difficult to think of excuses for the amount of locks Jisung had on things. It wasn’t only Jisung’s room that became full of the incriminating items, Minho and Chan both had toys hidden away as well. 

 

Jisung felt like they were going to be caught now more now than he did when he was doing streams by himself. He wouldn’t know how to handle himself if one of the maknaes got traumatized from accidentally discovering something in one of their rooms. It was bad enough that there was no way that the others didn’t realize what was going on, not with how loud they would get. Despite how awkward breakfasts could be at times, he was thankful no one ever called them out.

 

Jisung couldn’t help but love that Minho would take time to rub body butter into his skin after they showered together. Jisung adored smelling of mango or citrus. It added to how pretty he felt when Minho would take the time to dress him up. 

 

This time Minho had chosen sheer white stockings with lace trim, a white lace lingerie set, and a soft silk kimono like robe to put Jisung in. The boy still felt a little nervous about the lingerie sets that had been bought for him. He was scared bras would look stupid on him but both Chan and Minho seemed to adore him wearing them. He was just glad they didn’t try to force him into heels or anything more uncomfortable than that.

 

“Do you want makeup tonight, baby, or no?” Minho questioned.

 

“Maybe lip gloss, the non-sticky kind.” 

 

“The one that tastes like strawberries?” 

 

Jisung nodded, feeling dazed as he sat on the bed letting Minho do as he wished. He felt soft and high strung. Minho’s soft touches only furthered his anticipation. 

 

He was drifting off in Minho’s warm embrace by the time Chan finally did make it home. His breath hitching a little when he kissed Minho first. It always made him squirmy seeing them interact before they focused their attention on him. 

 

“Baby’s all pliant for you now. You should have seen how fussy he was earlier.”

 

“You can’t blame him for that when you were riling him up, Minho.” Chan chuckled letting his big hand grip Jisung’s exposed thigh. “Can he baby?”

 

Jisung shook his head no, pushing his hips up into Chan’s touch. 

 

“You look so sweet, smell so sweet, taste so sweet.” Chan groaned before kissing him. Jisung would have snorted at how cheesey the line was if he wasn’t too busy being caught up in how nice Chan’s lips felt brushing teasingly against his. 

 

Pulling down Jisung’s lace underwear, Chan smirked at Jisung’s cock trying yet again to get hard, twitching against his confinement. 

 

“Are you that needy, baby?” Minho teased.

 

“You said you were going to make it better.” He whined tearfully at Minho’s taunting. 

 

“Is Minho being mean?”

 

Jisung nodded with a tired pout.

 

“ I know, he sent daddy the cutest video of you getting fucked when he was trying to get work done. I think we should punish him later for being so mean, hmm?

 

It was always meant solely to be ironic; Jisung joking calling Chan daddy on odd occasions to mock him but Jisung fucked himself over because on the occasions Chan does call himself that it always ends up making him a desperate mess.

 

“Don’t lie, Sungie, you love it when I’m mean to you. Your little cock gets so twitchy.”

 

Jisung huffed in exasperation and sank back comfortably on the bed. “Like when you take care of me more.”

 

Chan pulled out the key that was hidden underneath his shirt, attached to the thin chain necklace he was wearing. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.”

 

Jisung let out a happy noise when he was finally unlocked from the cage, ignoring that Chan had found his excitement amusing.

 

His victory was short lived seeing as Minho chose to quickly wrap his lips around the head of Jisung’s cock. 

 

Chan was caressing his cheek as he trembled at the sudden onslaught of pleasure he felt.

 

“Baby do you want to do something for daddy?” 

 

Jisung looked up confused. “‘Tis it?” his words would up coming out slurred from the pleasure. 

 

“You gotta get Minho off before daddy gets you off, alright?”

 

Jisung’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, that wasn’t too uncommon of a scenario for them to do so it was a strange request.

 

It made more sense when Jisung wound up sandwiched helplessly between the two; Minho’s hips meeting his cock while he was helplessly impaled on Chan’s dick. 

 

He was lucky that Minho was doing most of the work riding him, Jisung shyly trying to meet his thrusts. It was clear that Jisung was tired and needing them to do most of the work for him. 

 

Although it was frustrating that Chan wasn’t moving more, he felt close far too quickly. Minho looked so pretty above him, his eyes heavily lidded, gasping softly as he used Jisung to get off. 

 

“You feel so good baby.” Minho moaned clenching around him tearing a desperate whine out of Jisung’s mouth. 

 

“So pretty and perfect. You look so helpless, angel.”

 

Jisung gripped onto Minho’s thighs trying to hold himself back from coming.

 

“So good for us.” Chan whispered and it drew an embarrassing whimper out of Jisung.

 

“Please.” He whimpered and suddenly Minho was clenching tightly around him, moaning as he spilled over his own fist at Jisung’s desperation.

 

Jisung was panting heavily just thankful he was able to stave off orgasm. He wasn’t in the mood to be spanked for not being able to listen. 

 

Minho fell beside them on the bed with a blissed out smile on his face. It was such a drastic change when Chan flipped them over, roughly thrusting into Jisung at a pace that had the boy wailing out curses. Minho was slow and calculated whereas Chan was ruthless. It felt too good and he couldn’t help how loud he was being, the constant chant of Chan’s name falling off of his lips as the other overwhelmed him with such a quick pace.

 

He came untouched and he didn’t have time to come down from the high because Chan was still thrusting into Jisung’s oversensitive body. 

 

“Oh god–” He repeated helplessly.

 

“So perfect for me, baby. You always take me so well, don’t you?” 

 

Jisung whines turned into a loud shout when Chan started stroking his sensitive dick.

 

“You’re gonna come again for me, aren’t you, baby?”   
  
Chan leaned in kissing Jisung’s neck, resisting the urge to bite and suck marks onto his skin as the boy trembled beneath him.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Chan groaned out, quickening his strokes to Jisung’s dick causing the boy to wail out as he came once again. 

  
He was shivering through the aftershocks as he felt Chan releasing inside of him. 

 

He laid there in content as Chan kissed him softly. 

 

“Fuck, that was hot.” Minho whined from beside them through a tired grin.

 

Eventually Minho had got up to start a bubble bath for Jisung while Chan cuddled the sleepy boy as he waited to get clean once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If another member was to be added in next who would you like to see? I was thinking of Hyunjin next but I'm not certain about it. Thank you for reading and commenting! ❤


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first night in weeks where Chan was actually snuggled up in Jisung’s bed instead of at the studio. Their schedule stayed a little hectic, but they were working around it. 

 

Both Minho and Chan had tried to make sure Jisung felt comfortable coming to them if he really needed it.

 

Jisung was happy petting through Chan’s locks as they cuddled. He had missed Chan’s company a lot.

 

He didn’t really mind them falling asleep like this. He felt proud when they woke up the next day and Chan had actually been asleep at 5 am instead of awake after pulling an all-nighter.

 

Things had been going well for Jisung. He hadn’t streamed once in weeks after Chan had asked him to stop but he knew that was quickly about to change. 

 

It was one of those chaotic weeks where they were barely getting any sleep and no one had time for themselves. Jisung had lucked up being sent home after finishing some lyrics and a photoshoot he had for the day. 

 

There was no way he could bother Minho or Chan at a time like this, but he could lock himself in his room while the dorm was empty and relieve the restless feeling he had itching under his skin himself. 

 

Sometimes during periods like this, when he didn’t get to see Minho and Chan, very often he forgot that he still needed to take care of himself. 

 

He had gotten too used to Minho bringing him water or a snack if he hadn’t eaten; Too used to Chan giving him a slow handjob until he was trembling from overstimulation because Chan didn’t want to stop touching him even after he orgasmed.

 

As much as they did for him, Chan and Minho couldn’t always take care of Jisung and he was fine with that. He felt content knowing how much they both cared for him and he appreciated just how much they did for him every day.

 

There was a part of Jisung that had been really excited that there would be a stream saved for Minho and Chan to watch when they had the free time for it. 

 

Shockingly, he still had thousands of viewers tune in even though he had dropped his normal schedule and hadn’t been on the site in so long.

 

He did take the time to briefly explain that he’d been having such a busy schedule that it was hard to find the time to stream; It wasn’t technically a lie.

 

Jisung had chosen something simple for the stream, a vibrator and a fleshlight. He didn’t feel the desire to torture himself with teasing, instead he was moaning loudly and unashamed as he worked himself to completion. 

 

He moved the vibrator at a steady pace, ignoring the cramp in his hand. The unfaltering pace left his orgasm building, simmering beneath his skin. Instead of quickening his thrusts he let the pleasure build slowly, his thighs shaking as he neared his peak. He was so close and the pleasure was only increasing. 

 

Looking off to the side he noted a message on his laptop telling him to come. Small gasps were leaving his lips as he trembled through his orgasm. It took him several minutes to end off the stream, thanking his viewers for tuning in. His legs were still trembling as he made himself clean up the room and sanitize the toys he had used.

 

Laying in bed feeling content as he scrolled through his messages he realized again that Hyunjin had never messaged him back.

 

Although, Jisung and Hyunjin never argued like they did in the past, Hyunjin had always been a little temperamental. 

 

It felt like he could get into an argument with anyone, well, apart from Seungmin that is.

 

It would take some kind of cold-hearted monster to get mad at Seungmin. Hyunjin always had good enough reasons for his behavior though. 

 

It’s not like Hyunjin would get angry at Jisung for no reason at all. Jisung didn’t like the idea that he had done something that might have actually hurt him yet again. 

 

He hadn’t been sure what he had done to get on Hyunjin’s nerves, but his friend had been passive aggressive towards him for weeks and he was so close to snapping at the other for refusing to talk the situation out like they normally would.

 

His friend being cold towards him was weighing on him deeply and it left him feeling anxious even after his post orgasm bliss. He would have to try to mend things as soon as he could so it wouldn’t get worse than it already was.

 

The very next day Jisung knocked on Hyunjin’s door, determined to find out what had been pestering him.

 

 Hyunjin’s curious facial expression dropped the second he saw that it was Jisung at his door. A stern glare had taken over Hyunjin’s features and it made Jisung’s heart drop. His stomach twisted into knots as he nervously confronted his friend.

 

“Can I come in?” He asked softly, trying his best to keep his voice from wavering. 

 

Jisung was almost shocked the other let him inside of his room with how unhappy he seemed to be seeing him at his door. 

 

Jisung was left sitting on the edge of the Hyunjin’s bed confused. He couldn’t ponder on it too much, knowing it was better to apologize than sit in heavy silence like they were.

 

“You know I’m sorry, right?” Jisung asked nervously.

 

“Sorry for what?” Hyunjin scoffed in a disbelieving breath.

 

“For whatever I did to cause you to be this upset with me. I don’t like it. I don’t like not being able to talk to you.”

 

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you made a habit of choosing to blow off plans with your friends to have sex in the dorms for everyone to hear.” Hyunjin snapped.

 

Jisung’s eyes widened and he shrank back a little, shocked at how angry and accusing his friend sounded. 

 

“I blew off our plans?” Jisung asked in a small voice, biting his lip nervously. He really didn’t mean to blow off plans with anyone. 

 

“Yes, you did. Multiple times, but you wouldn’t realize or care about that.” Hyunjin muttered bitterly.  

 

“I do care about that! I’m just an idiot and didn’t realize. Please let me make it up to you. I miss you.” 

 

“You’ve been so distant lately. What’s been going on with you?” Hyunjin sighed with a frown still adorning his face.

 

“Do you want the truth even though it’s really personal and possibly embarrassing?”

 

“I’d rather you tell me the truth than lie or pretend that everything has been normal.”  
  
Jisung nodded, snatching Hyunjin’s laptop from where it lay on his bed. 

 

“Promise you won’t be too mad?” Jisung asked nervously.

 

“Fine, what is it?”

 

Jisung hesitantly pulled up his streaming channel not turning it around to show Hyunjin yet.

 

“I’ve been really stressed out and it put me in a bad headspace. 

 

I kind of became a camboy because the interactions with people helped. 

 

But Chan and Minho found out that I streamed and Chan was really angry about it at first. 

 

They both help me when I get too stressed out now so that’s why you’ve been hearing us having sex in the dorms.

 

 I didn’t mean to just blow you off or distance myself so much just for sex or something.”

 

“So you’re with Chan and Minho? And you’re also a camboy...that’s your big secret?”

 

“We aren’t exclusive, but yeah. They take care of me. 

 

I mean, they can’t always do that. We have a really hectic schedule, but they do a pretty good job of it. 

 

And I also do streams, just not as much as I used to.” Jisung answered, giving Hyunjin back his laptop with one of his streams pulled up and muted.

 

Jisung nervously watched Hyunjin’s expression as he stared at his laptop.

 

“I want to do a stream with you.” Hyunjin blurted out fast enough that it caused Jisung’s face to scrunch up in confusion.

 

He had been expecting a different reaction entirely. Hyunjin getting repulsed by Jisung’s actions or laughter at what he had been up to in his down time. 

 

An unpleasant reaction was what he had been preparing himself for but Hyunjin didn’t even try to lecture him. 

 

Hyunjin seemed oddly at peace with the revelation that Jisung was a camboy.

 

Hyunjin’s gaze had never left the screen, a red tint had taken over the tips of his ears and it left Jisung bewildered.

 

“You want to do a stream with me? Like right now?” 

 

Hyunjin nodded. “That’s how you can make it up to me. If you’re okay with it, I mean. No pressure, but that’s what I would like.”

 

“Uh, alright, sure.”

 

Hyunjin had taken time going through Jisung’s past streams with interest while Jisung started to set up the room. 

 

He did his best to hide how flustered he was hearing his own moans as he attempted to set up the lighting and special mic that he used to enhance his audio more than a camera could ever hope to.

 

Jisung was thankful that the flustered expression he had was being hidden behind his partial mask when he heard Hyunjin let out a soft gasp. 

 

It was kind of exciting to be able to share this with someone. Chan and Minho knew about his camming, but they never asked to join a stream or have a session. 

 

He wasn’t really sure what Hyunjin would be comfortable with, but it was nerve wracking and exciting to be able to show Hyunjin the things he would use for streaming. 

 

He started off showing Hyunjin his collection of clothes and lingerie before moving onto his toy collection.

 

He even let Hyunjin pick out what he would wear for the stream. 

 

Unlike Minho and Chan, who adored soft light colored laces and oversized sweaters with cute mini skirts for Jisung to wear, Hyunjin chose the red lace lingerie set that he had yet to officially try on. A thick diamond studded choker being added to the mix.

 

He saw a glimmer in Hyunjin’s eyes as he took in various vibrators, an assortment of red and pink bondage rope, and ball gags. 

 

He was curious what Hyunjin would choose offstream, where there were no restrictions, with how interested he seemed in everything.

 

The thought of Hyunjin tying him up, leaving him bound to his hitachi and filled with a vibrating plug, with his lips obscenely stretched around a ball gag while Hyunjin got himself off to the image crossed his mind.

 

“Numbing cream is off limits. That’s only for mean punishments and I want to feel whatever we do.” Jisung whispered noticing Hyunjin’s interest in the tube of cream. 

 

The last time Chan had used it on him he wound up crying, delirious and rubbing desperately at his leaking member, hating that no matter how desperately he tried sensation had been lost. 

 

He had barely managed to bring himself to orgasm and it had been so disappointing. 

 

Hyunjin smirked at him softly. “Have you been getting punished a lot lately then, Sung. I bet that’s frustrating, being so needy yet no matter how hard you try, you can't make yourself feel good. What did you do to deserve that, hmm?”

 

Jisung exhaled loudly at Hyunjin’s condescending tone that was filled with fake sympathy.

 

“I couldn’t wait for Chan to get back from the studio, he was taking forever, so I sent a video of myself getting off without him and it distracted him from work.” Jisung admitted hesitantly.

 

Hyunjin had pulled out a paddle, weighing it in his hand before sitting it off to the side making Jisung swallow thickly at the unspoken promise. 

 

Jisung spared a final glance at Hyunjin, making sure the boy’s face was hidden by a mask before he started the stream. 

 

“So I’m doing something a little different tonight. I have one of my best friends here with me and he gets to be in charge of the stream tonight. I was being a very selfish friend and because of that he gets whatever he wants so I can make up for it.”

 

“Over my lap.”

 

Jisung’s breath hitched at the order. Hyunjin’s voice was raspy and low. He felt a little humiliated at what Hyunjin was planning to do, but in a pleasant way.

 

Jisung let out a nervous exhale as he splayed himself over Hyunjin’s lap.

 

A loud smack echoed throughout the room as Hyunjin’s palm made contact with Jisung’s skin. 

 

Hyunjin started off slow, his hand rubbing over the tender flesh he had just smacked. His hits eventually grew with force.

 

The thin lace of the lingerie doing nothing to cushion the sting.

 

A quick succession of smacks hitting Jisung’s pinkened flesh each hit stronger than the other, pulling out loud whines from Jisung’s parted lips.

 

“I should have made you count for me, you little slut. But it’s more fun like this. It’s easier to break you when you don’t know when I’ll stop.”

 

Jisung squirmed against Hyunjin’s thigh, unable to keep still, a high keen leaving him at the Hyunjin’s words.

 

The paddle that Hyunjin set aside earlier came down harshly against his reddened skin causing Jisung to jerk in surprise at the abrupt change.

 

Jisung was sure he was going to be left with bruises lingering on his skin.

 

Each hit was causing the plug Jisung had been wearing to shift and it left Jisung desperately trying to rut against Hyunjin’s bare thigh but Hyunjin had a firm hold on him.

 

“What do you say?” Hyunjin asked, groping the tender flesh causing Jisung to mewl pitifully.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being bad.” He whispered, sniffling, a cry loud muffled spilling from his lips  as Hyunjin spanked him again.

 

Jisung had made a mess out of Hyunjin’s thigh, his skin shining and slick from where Jisung had been leaking against him. 

 

The red lace was yanked down his thighs. Spreading Jisung with his palms Hyunjin eyed the jeweled plug with a darkening gaze.

 

 “Aren’t you such a good little slut, baby. Always squirmy and ready to be taken, ready to be used.”

 

Jisung wasn’t sure if the pet name was because Hyunjin couldn’t use his actual name or not but it made him weak regardless.

 

Hyunjin had always been so beautiful. It had made the thought of even approaching him in the past to talk intimidating, now Jisung was overwhelmed as Hyunjin fucked into him harshly. 

 

Their gazes locked, Jisung unable to look away from Hyunjin’s face while the man thrusted into him at an almost brutal pace, pulling loud noises from Jisung.

  
Hyunjin slowed down his pace angling Jisung’s face away from the camera so he could pull down their masks to share a kiss without the worry of their faces being seen. 

 

Leaning down Hyunjin cupped Jisung’s cheek tenderly, raising his head so their lips could meet.

 

It pulled a light chuckle out of Jisung. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one frustrated by their prior inability to kiss. 

 

Jisung would have felt disappointed when Hyunjin fixed their masks back if Hyunjin hadn't angled Jisung’s hips up and started thrusting into him with an animalistic pace ripping loud muffled squeals from Jisung’s lips.

 

“You’re being so good for me. Showing everyone how you’re such a good slut.” Hyunjin praised from above him causing Jisung to whine loudly at the attention. 

 

Jisung tried so hard to fight back his orgasm, amazed at Hyunjin’s stamina and how the man didn’t need to slow down. 

 

A loud whine leaving him when his orgasm ripped through him.

 

Hyunjin didn’t slow down, seizing the opportunity to fasten his pace, moans leaving him as Jisung clenched around him.

 

His harsh thrusts abusing Jisung’s sensitive prostate and quickly working him close to another orgasm in a matter of minutes.

 

“Fuck” Hyunjin whispered as he came deep inside Jisung. Jisung preening at the feeling, his hand tugging himself over the edge a final time.

 

Jisung’s breath was heavy, panting as he laid beneath Hyunjin trying to gather his senses 

 

A soft groan leaving him when Hyunjin finally pulled out and Jisung could feel come trailing down his thighs. 

 

Hyunjin took his time appreciating the mess he made out of Jisung.

 

“Look how wrecked you are, baby. Your ass is so red, I bet it’s going to bruise. And there’s come all over your thighs. Maybe I should plug you up so you don’t make a bigger mess.” 

 

Jisung whined softly as Hyunjin put his jeweled plug back in so that he could end the stream without making a disaster out of his room. 

 

Jisung ended the stream, doing his best to form coherent sentences with Hyunjin’s arms wrapped around him from behind keeping him in a warm embrace.

 

He slumped back exhausted once he was sure he closed out the site and the cameras had been cut off. 

 

Hyunjin turned him around, pulling his mask down and tossing it in the floor carelessly so he could kiss Jisung without a worry. 

 

Jisung let out a surprised noise against Hyunjin’s lips as the other climbed on top of him, effectively stealing his breath away.

 

It was like Hyunjin couldn’t stop kissing him now that he finally had the chance to after being denied the ability to for so long and it made Jisung even more pliant under him. 

 

It took a while but Jisung whined when Hyunjin finally did stop kissing him. 

 

He made sad grabby hands towards him as he got up off the bed. 

 

Jisung couldn’t help but pout at Hyunjin leaving the bed and taking his kisses with him.

 

His pout lessening as Hyunjin came back with the Arnica cream that had been kept with Jisung’s toys and some baby wipes. 

 

Hyunjin carefully cleaned the sticky drying mess off of Jisung’s thighs with a soft smile.

 

A soft sigh leaving Jisung’s lips as Hyunjin carefully massaged the cool soothing cream onto his warm skin that had been red from the spanking.

 

“Mmm, please don’t be mad at me anymore.” He whispered sleepily. 

 

Hyunjin’s beautiful laugh causing Jisung’s heart to flutter as he settled back down next to Jisung and stole another kiss. 

 

Jisung intertwined their fingers before he drifted into a well deserved nap.

 

Minho, unshockingly, had been the first to notice his stream with Hyunjin. 

 

“You have such a thing for being spanked, don’t you, angel? You love being overpowered, forced to submit." He had whispered in Jisung’s ear on set.

 

The man had teased, his voice low enough so his words couldn’t be overheard.

 

Jisung whined lowly, a pout appearing on his face at the unfair teasing. Minho always liked to work him up in public where nothing could be done about it.

 

“Do you think Chan’s going to punish you too? 

 

You know your streams are risky, babydoll. How do you think Chan’s going to react when he realizes you corrupted Hyunjin too?”

“I didn’t corrupt him, he wanted to!” Jisung defended himself, his voice raising a tad louder than it should given the situation.

 

“Maybe we should show him together? 

 

I want to see his face when he watches his precious baby boy being spanked and fucked by someone else for thousands of people to see.”

 

“You’re evil.”

  
  
“Only because you like it.”

 

Jisung sighed, knowing Minho wasn’t wrong in the slightest. 

 

He only hoped he had time to rest before Chan found out what he had done.

 

Normally, he’d be excited at the idea of a punishment but yesterday’s spanking had stolen all of his energy.

  


 

 


End file.
